The present invention relates to a microwave power generating apparatus with a power field effect transistor.
Microwave apparatuses such as radars, microwave communication systems and induction heating unit appliances such as electronic ovens, require a microwave generator and its associative amplifiers. A magnetron has mostly been used as an active element for the microwave generator. The magnetron, however, has many problems to be solved. For example, a high voltage power source is required. The magnetron is large in size, heavy in weight and high in cost. Its life-time is unsatisfactory. A high voltage pulse power source is required for the output control. It is difficult to control the magnetron and the oscillating frequency of the magnetron cannot be varied.